Mortal Kombat Guild
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Shao Kahn has found a new portal to a world called Fairy Tail. Raiden had to make sure his brother wasn't going to make the mages enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament, so a an illegal guild was created in Fairy Tail. The GMG are around the corner and Fairy Tail guild is after them. Can the Kombatnets survived this world? Who is Raiden and Shao Kahn sending for GMG?


Summary: Shao Kahn has found a new portal to a world called Fairy Tail. Raiden had to make sure his brother wasn't going to make the mages enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament, so a an illegal guild was created in Fairy Tail. The GMG are around the corner and Fairy Tail guild is after them. Can the Kombatnets survived this world? Who is Raiden and Shao Kahn sending for GMG?

* * *

><p>Magic:<p>

Demons/Dragon slayer

Scorpion- Hellfire demon slayer

Sub-Zero- Ice dragon slayer

Corpse/Liu Kang- Fire demon/dragon slayer

Scarlet- Blood demon slayer

Ermac- Soul demon slayer

Rain: Water dragon slayer

Kitana- Wind dragon slayer

Noob- Shadow demon slayer

Card Magic

Sonya: Light card magic

Kabal: Mix Dark/Light card magic

Kano: Dark card magic

Telepathy

Kenshi- Light/Dark telepathy

God slayer magic

Raiden: Thunder God slayer magic

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Fairy Tail?<p>

With Liu's Corpse,

The corpse walked slowly with his head needed to be snapped back into place. His shackles dragged behind him in such a motion. His eyes were blank no emotions in them, no feelings. His thoughts were blank as well. He stood there at the portal to another world in till he felt someone aura. It was sadness, anger, and mixed in there was pain. It felt just like him. He turned around very slowly with his head now snapped into place. The very same pale eyes that was like his own. The man know as angry demon; Scorpion. He and Scorpion felt no emotions unless anger of course. The corpse drew the words.

'Why are you here?'

Scorpion: Quan Chi. You?

'Shang Tsung'

Scorpion nodded. They never speak to each other before, so they kept quiet. The corpse grew bored as did Scorpion.

'Ready to go into Outworld?'

Scorpion: Yes, but turn human. They don't your still a corpse.

The corpse nodded and turned back to a Shaloin Monk also the Champion of Mortal Kombat; Liu Kang. Scorpion, Liu Kang, and the Elder Gods know that when Blaze was defeated; Liu had the ability to turn into a corpse and human, so it was a secret to everybody except them. They enter the portal together; Scorpion was first then it was Liu Kang.

In Outworld,

Shao: Where are the two champions?

Sheeva: They have enter through the portal.

Shao: Excellent. They should know better than to keep a king waiting.

Kitana: Yes, they should...

Shang: Yes, when they arrive at Deadpool.

Jade: My king, might I ask why are we have the Mortal Kombat with pairs?

Time skip,

Pairs:

A monk annouced: Sub-Zero and Jade, Noob and Baraka, Scorpion and Liu Kang, Kitana and Rain will compete today.

Time skip,

Scorpion and Liu were in the forest because they sensed that Shao Khan was here. Why? They didn't know in till they saw a portal open up and Shao Khan was thrown out of it.

Liu: What the?

Scorpion: What happen?

Shao: Yes, what the is correct. Their magic is incredible maybe can exceed your power. *looks between the two*

Liu: *glares coldly* You better have an explanation for this.

Scorpion: I'm interestingly wondering how did this portal get here.

Shao: That is what I'm trying to find out. *smirks evilly*

Liu: *is staring at his smirk with an intention to kill him* What are you planning? *feels getting pulled by some type of magic* The hell!

Scorpion and Liu Kang got thrown in a world that they did not know of. They heard Shao's crazed laughter.

With Scorpion,

Scorpion's POV,

I sat up in anger to see I was in a hospital no not a building of some sort. I saw my swords and spear next to me and heard loud fighting and laughing. I saw a blonde girl enter with a pink haired guy. I needed answers from them.

?: Hey there, you okay?

I: *stared at her and nod* I am...fine...

?: Well, that's great! I'm Nastu and my best friend here is Lucy, but I call her Luce.

I: Have you seen a man wearing red and black half naked?

Lucy: I'm sorry, but we hadn't.

I nodded as I pick up my swords and put them on my back with a shed that was black and hooked my spear to my back pocket.

Nastu: Hey, what's your name?

I stared at him blankly, but I had sadness inside me.

I: Scorpion...

Nastu: Do you know Ingeel?

I: *stares at him*

Nastu: Since your a demon slayer.

I feel really sick as my stomach began to growl.

I: *sits back on bed holding my head* I'm hungry...*start feeling an uneasy feeling* Where am I?

Lucy: Scorpion-san, this is Fairy Tail.

I: Fairy Tail?

Nastu: YUP!

I burned the wall and ran though it. I had to find Liu Kang right now!

With Liu Kang,

Liu's corspe POV,

I felt cold and unstable in this guild's hospital. I woke up to have a bright light flash in my face and use high fireball to destroy it. I drew blood and wrote.

'Where the hell am I?'

?: Your awake.

I nodded and pointed.

Sting: At Sabertooth and I'm Sting. Can you speak without blood?

'Hold on...'

I turned into my original form which was a human.

Liu's POV,

I: I'm Liu Kang...Have you seen Scorpion?

Sting: So...*see Scorpion burning a wall*

Scorpion: I finally found you.

I: *nods* Yup.

Scorpion: We have to find that asshole.

I: *tone very serious* Sorry to cut this meeting short, Sting. *jumps out of bed and ties my small bandanna around my head*

With Nastu,

Nastu: We took him and he burned a wall down that I couldn't eat. *grumbles*

Lucy: He was more worried about his friend than us.

Gray: Where did he come from?

Nastu: A portal from somewhere.

Ezra: Master wanted to speak to him.

Nastu: No can do, Ezra!

Ezra: Why not?

Nastu: He burned a giant hole to the wall and since he is Hellfire demon slayer I can't eat and scent is different like Human screams and hell and blood and gore, so yeah.

Ezra: We had to find him at once!


End file.
